De tal palo tal Splinter
by Yunuen
Summary: Los padres influyen mucho en sus hijos, más de lo que ellos puedan imaginar. (Fic basado en 2k12) TERMINADO.
1. Itadakimasu

**.**

 **Disclaimer** :

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA

no me pertenecen.

.oOo.

 **ITADAKIMASU**

Splinter estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

Estaba contento porque había conseguido varios alimentos en su incursión a la superficie; esta noche comerían una deliciosa sopa.

Y estaba en la cocina, sentado a la mesa, picando las verduras, cuando entró el pequeño Miguel Ángel.

Miguel Ángel se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al lado de Splinter.

No era la primera vez que la tortuguita se escabullía a la cocina. Él le había confesado a su padre que le gustaba entrar a la cocina para oler los diferentes aromas que había ahí. Pero en esa ocasión, el niño tuvo otro motivo.

\- Huele rico – dijo el pequeño.

\- Sí, hijo. Estoy preparando la cena. Ahora regresa con tus hermanos. Deben terminar el hiragana antes de cenar. -

\- Las letras que nos pediste que escribiéramos. –

\- El silabario Hiragana, así es.-

\- Ah… pero yo también quiero cocinar. –

\- ¿Y por qué quieres cocinar? –

\- ¡Quiero hacer algo muy rico! -

\- Eres pequeño y no puedes cocinar. Puedes llegar a quemarte o a cortarte. –

\- Au… - la tortuguita se puso triste.

Splinter había dejado de picar la verdura para ver a su pequeño. Descubrió que Miguel Ángel en verdad quería cocinar, y también se percató que en su propio pecho, su corazón dio un vuelco en protesta por permitir que el niño estuviese tan triste. Pensó rápidamente qué decir para remediar la tristeza de su hijo.

\- Tal vez puedas ayudarme. –

\- ¡Eh! – el niño se alegró mucho.

\- En la mesa de allá – le señaló – hay algo de fruta. Escoge la fruta que quieras, me ayudarás a lavarla y pelarla; yo prepararé agua con esa fruta, y tú regresarás a terminar tus letras. –

\- ¡Sí! – el niño aceptó la propuesta de su padre y fue rápidamente hacia la mesa que le señaló.

El pequeño estuvo unos minutos revisando las frutas: había algunas manzanas, algunas naranjas y un trozo de papaya; también había algunos condimentos de cocina. Tomó una naranja y algo más que estaba junto a la fruta, y regresó con su padre.

\- Ya escogí la fruta. –

\- ¿Qué fruta es? –

El niño colocó sobre la mesa la naranja y un trozo de algo. Splinter observó ambas cosas.

\- Naranja y jengibre. –

\- Me gusta el olor de la naranja y de esto. – el niño señaló con su dedito el trozo de jengibre.

\- Y con esto quieres que haga el agua que vamos a beber. –

\- Sip. –

\- Es una curiosa combinación, - Splinter sonrió - pero la probaremos. Ahora regresa a tus deberes. –

\- Hai. –

El pequeño regresó con sus hermanos.

Minutos más tarde, Splinter sirvió la cena.

Todos disfrutaron de la cena, en especial la bebida.

Splinter no sospechó en ese momento sobre la gran inventiva de su pequeño Miguel Ángel para la cocina, sino hasta años después, pero ésta se desarrolló aún más cuando él descubrió la maravillosa pizza e ideó un sinfín de combinaciones deliciosas, raras y hasta divertidas.

oOo.

 **N/A:** La expresión "itadakimasu" es la forma que tienen los japoneses para dar gracias por la comida que están por comer, aunque acá en occidente puede utilizarse para decir "provecho". Hiragana es uno de los alfabetos que los niños aprenden en el kinder.

.

Cómo un insignificante cambio a su vez cambia muchas aspectos entre una serie y otra.

En 2003, Splinter fue una rata mutada y quizás no conociera mucho sobre cómo cocinar y no sé diga sobre cómo educar y alimentar niños; en cambio, Splinter de 2012 fue un humano que mutó, así que él sabía de alimentación, educación y artes marciales por supuesto, y otras tantas; entonces, cuando estaba divagando sobre este fic, pensé que ya había escrito algo así para 2k3, pero con ese cambio de Splinter en 2012, como decimos en contabilidad, se descuadra todo.

Ojala que esta pequeña historia haya sido de tu agrado.

Muchas gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.

^.^


	2. Papá-sama

**.**

 **Disclaimer** :

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA

no me pertenecen.

.oOo.

 **PAPÁ-SAMA**

Splinter estaba llevando un pequeño refrigerador; lo transportaba ayudándose con un carrito transportador plegable.

Desde hace semanas que había caído en cuenta que necesitaban uno; éste les ayudaría a conservar los alimentos que tenían. Lo consiguió en el depósito de basura casi nuevo (ahí mismo también consiguió el carrito transportador; realmente le había sido muy útil).

Era de noche, pero era la única hora en la que podía escabullirse al depósito de basura y no descubrieran que no era humano.

Pero mientras jalaba el carrito transportador, iba pensando que, en realidad, necesitaban muchas cosas, por ejemplo, camas individuales para cada uno de sus hijos; colchas para cada uno; sábanas para cada uno; almohadas para cada uno; pijamas para cada uno...

Dejó ese pensamiento de lado porque sus niños todavía eran pequeños. Esa cuestión ya la resolvería en su momento (momento que le parecía que llegaría pronto porque tenía la impresión de que los niños estaban creciendo muy rápido).

Quizás lo siguiente que debería traer sería una televisión, pero sería muy cuidadoso sobre el tipo de programas que les permitiría ver a sus hijos.

Entró a su casa haciendo algo de ruido lo que, naturalmente, provocó el caos.

\- ¡Papá llegó! – gritó al escuchar los ruidos el pequeño que traía puesta una pijama color naranja.

\- ¡Eh! – hecho que alborotó a los otros; salieron en estampida de la habitación en la que todos dormían.

\- Konichiwa hijos.- Splinter los saludó con alegría al verlos acercarse.

\- ¡Konichiwa otosan! – los niños también se alegraron de verlo, pero tuvieron que frenar su carrera por la cosa pesada que llevaba.

La primera impresión que tuvieron los niños fue que su padre había llevado una caja blanca.

\- ¿Ese es el refri? – preguntó Leonardo.

\- Hai, pero manténganse alejados hasta que lo instale. –

Los niños obedecieron; mantuvieron una distancia prudente, además de quedarse en silencio, mientras su padre jalaba el carrito hasta el lugar donde quedaría colocado el aparato electrodoméstico.

Splinter no demoró mucho puesto que la casa no era muy grande; sólo tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos más.

\- Aquí está bien. – suspiró de alivio porque el trayecto había sido algo largo.

Entonces flexionó las rodillas y cargó el refrigerador para bajarlo del carrito transportador.

\- Wow… - exclamaron los niños al ver que su padre cargaba la pesada caja como si estuviera hecha de papel.

Pero en el rostro de Splinter era evidente el esfuerzo que hacía.

\- ¡Papá, – dijo el pequeño que vestía una pijama roja – eres muy fuerte! –

Splinter no pudo agradecer el cumplido hasta que dejó el refrigerador en el suelo.

\- Por ustedes, mis hijos… - resopló – sí. –

Rafael observaba a su padre con admiración; los otros pequeños le miraban en espera de saber que faltaba por hacer, aunque las expresiones de sus rostros los delataban: ya querían ver cómo funcionaba el aparato.

Splinter hubiese preferido sentarse y descansar unos minutos, pero también estaba impaciente por conectar el refrigerador y guardar la comida dentro de éste, así que buscó el cable y lo conectó a la toma de corriente eléctrica.

Los niños enseguida escucharon un sonido raro.

\- ¿Qué es ese sonido, papá? – preguntó Donatelo con curiosidad.

\- Es el sonido que el aparato hace mientras funciona; durara un momento, se apagara e iniciará de nuevo. –

\- Ah. –

\- Ahora podemos guardar la gelatina, la leche de soya y las algas... –

Pero antes de que Splinter terminara de hablar, Miguel Ángel, Donatelo y Rafael se apresuraron a tomar las cosas.

\- ¡Eh! –

De la mesa, Miguel Ángel tomó el plato que contenía la gelatina; Donatelo tomó la jarra que contenía la leche de soya y Rafael agarró la enorme bandeja que contenía las algas.

\- ¡Uf! – la bandeja con algas era pesada.

Miguel Ángel y Donatelo pronto regresaron con su padre y él abrió la puerta del refrigerador

\- Oh. – los niños se sorprendieron de todos los espacios y cajones que había dentro los cuales facilitaban el guardado de los alimentos.

\- Hijos, coloquen la comida dentro; el refrigerador no debe permanecer mucho tiempo abierto.

Los dos niños obedecieron.

\- ¡Está frío! – exclamó el pequeño con la pijama naranja, incluso titiritó un poco.

Splinter cerró la puerta.

\- Es gracias al frio que la comida se conserva mucho tiempo. –

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó el pequeño de la pijama morada – Tú sabes muchas cosas, papá. –

\- Algunas. – le reiteró Splinter con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Mira papá-sama! – gritó Rafael que apenas había conseguido dar unos cuantos pasos para llegar al refrigerador - ¡Soy fuerte como tú! –

A Splinter le sorprendió que su hijo de la pijama roja le hubiese llamado "sama", pero no pudo pensar en si era la forma correcta de usar esa etiqueta, porque tuvo que acudir rápido en su ayuda.

\- Rafael, con cuidado. – le pidió estando a unos pasos de su hijo.

\- Puedo llevarlo. - por supuesto que la pequeña tortuga tenía cuidado en cada paso que daba.

Splinter ya estaba al lado de Rafael pero dudo en quitarle la bandeja. Él deseaba que sus hijos se sintieran capaces de cualquier proeza, pero al mismo tiempo, temía llegar impedirles a que intentaran las cosas por sí mismos, o incluso llegar a sobreprotegerlos.

\- Falta poco hijo. – lo alentó.

La tortuguita dio unos pasos más, Splinter abrió la puerta del refrigerador, y las algas quedaron guardadas.

\- ¡Bbbrr! Hace frío ahí adentro. – Rafal también lo comprobó.

\- ¿Verdad? – le dijo Miguel Ángel.

Terminada la proeza de su pequeño, Splinter sintió que el cansancio estaba por derribarlo al suelo, pero aún debía hacer que sus hijos regresaran a la cama.

Les pidió que volvieran a la habitación y que en un momento les llevaría leche caliente para que pudiesen dormir con más facilidad.

Los niños le contestaron con un fuerte "hai".

A Splinter le pareció que sus hijos aún tenían mucha energía. Un vaso con leche caliente no sería suficiente. Probaría además contándoles un cuento, y por si acaso, les cantaría una canción de cuna.

.oOo.

 **N/A:** "Sama" se usa para dirigirse a alguien con mucho mucho respeto o admiración.

.

Lo que me gustaba de 2012 es que llegaban a decir palabras en japonés, pero algo pasó con la versión latina que los omitieron.

Gracias por leer.

^.^


	3. Danshari

**.**

 **Disclaimer** :

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA

no me pertenecen.

.oOo.

 **DANSHARI**

Una casa puede tener todas las comodidades, pero es indispensable que haya orden, limpieza y disciplina para que todo funcione como debe funcionar.

Esto lo sabía perfectamente Splinter, incluso mucho antes de hacerse llamar Splinter.

Habiéndose mudado a la Ciudad de Nueva York, y solo, tuvo que aprender muchas cosas por sí mismo, por ejemplo, hacer reparaciones. No se debía tanto a que no tuviese dinero para pagar a alguien para que hiciese el trabajo, sino porque Hamato Yoshi le gustaba ser autodidacta.

Y para que todo funcionara como debía funcionar, cuando había que hacer reparaciones, debía hacerlas.

En eso estaba Splinter, reparando una fuga del lavabo.

Cuando se presentaba una emergencia como esa, daba gracias por haber aprendido cómo enfrentarla. No podía imaginar el tener que llamar al técnico, y el técnico muriéndose de un susto al darse cuenta que su cliente era una rata gigante.

Pero en esta ocasión, Splinter no estaba solo.

El pequeño Donatelo le ayudaba.

\- Dame el trinquete, hijo. –

Splinter estaba agachado debajo del lavabo de la cocina y le pidió a Donatelo una llave para poder hacer el ajuste correspondiente en el tubo que tenía la fuga.

La caja de herramientas estaba en el suelo, y de ésta, Donatelo tomó la herramienta.

\- Aquí tienes. –

\- Arigato. – Splinter le agradeció.

Sólo debía apretar un poco el tubo.

\- Listo. – Splinter dijo y se sentó en el piso.

\- ¡Qué bien! – el pequeño le dio gusto que su padre haya resuelto el problema.

\- Habrá que cerciorarse que no gotee más. De ser así, tendré que revisar el empaque. –

\- ¿Qué es "empaque"? – Donatelo no demoró en hacer la pregunta.

Splinter sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño.

Sus niños podrían ser tortugas, pero tenían la misma curiosidad por todo, como cualquier otro niño, aunque cada uno comenzaba a definir un interés en específico. Miguel Ángel le gustaba cocinar; a Rafael le gustaba entrenar; Donatelo le gustaba hacer reparaciones; y a Leonardo... le gustaba ver la televisión.

Estaba muy contento de poder transmitir sus conocimientos.

Eso era el deber de un Maestro.

\- Un empaque, hijo, es un trozo de hule que sirve para apretar dos piezas entre sí; esto evita que se escape el líquido o el vapor que debe fluir a través las piezas unidas. –

\- ¡Ah! –

\- Terminados. Ahora debemos guardar toda la herramienta. –

Splinter colocó la llave dentro de la caja de herramientas y la cerró.

Ambos se pudieron de pie.

\- Si es necesario cambiar el empaque, lo haremos entre los dos. –

\- Hai. -

Splinter tomó la mano de su pequeño y lo guió hasta donde estaba el armario en el cual debía guardar la caja de herramientas.

Mientras los dos caminaban, Splinter dio un vistazo rápido a su casa.

Todo estaba en orden y limpio, y sus otros hijos se ocupaban de sus respectivos deberes.

Sí. Todo estaba en armonía.

Splinter no pudo evitar pensar que, aun teniendo a su cuidado a cuatro niños, no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

.oOo.

 **N/A** : Danshari es un método creado por Hideko Yamashita con el cual ella garantiza que encontrarás la armonía en tu hogar.

.

Sigo pensando en los grandes cambios que hay de 2003 a 2012 con el simple hecho de que Splinter haya sido una rata mutada a haber sido un humano que mutó.

Siento que en 2003, los chicos tuvieron que aprender más por sí mismos, mientras que en 2012 ellos dependieron más de su padre adoptivo porque él conocía mucho más el mundo de los humanos.

Y como ya te has de imaginar, el siguiente capítulo será sobre Leo.

Gracias por leer.

^.^


	4. Shousan

**.**

 **Disclaimer** :

LAS TORTUGAS NINJA

no me pertenecen.

.oOo.

 **SHOUSAN**

La casa estaba en silencio.

Era la hora de descansar.

Es lo que Splinter tenía anotado en su horario.

Siendo un hogar donde cuidaba afanosamente el orden, la limpieza y la disciplina, naturalmente Splinter tenía un horario para las actividades del día, y para la noche además, porque no sólo el padre y el maestro mantenía a sus hijos activos, también se preocupada por que tuvieran el descanso adecuado.

Había sido un día grandioso, y era hora del descanso.

Salvo que Splinter aún no pensaba descansar, tenía que hacer una cosa muy pequeñita.

Estando en su habitación, y arrodillado, de un mueble sacó una libreta; en ésta tenía anotado el horario.

Abrió la libreta y leyó en silencio una hora en específico:

18:00 Toreningu [Entrenamiento]

Observó esa línea en particular mientras recordaba lo ocurrido ese día.

Él había permanecido en su habitación durante algunos minutos antes del entrenamiento de esa tarde porque había estado repasando los movimientos que les enseñaría a sus pupilos en unos minutos más. Al salir de su habitación, dio un vistazo rápido a su hogar. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado.

Sonrió satisfecho que durante su breve ausencia, sus hijos se comportaban correctamente.

Era hora del entrenamiento, así que ellos ya tenían que estar esperándolo, así que se dirigió al área de la casa que él había dispuesto como el dojo.

Entró y avanzó pasando frente a sus discípulos, observándolos con el rabillo de su ojo.

A su lado derecho estaban, sentados en fila y permaneciendo con la espalda recta, Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo.

Se detuvo, se giró levemente y "pasó lista" de nueva cuenta.

Su pequeño Donatelo, su pequeño Miguel Ángel y su pequeño Rafael.

Si eran cuatro discípulos, pero sólo había tres, ¿en dónde estaba el cuarto?

Los niños no tenían la necesidad de ver a su maestro directo a la cara para saber su estado de ánimo. Desde muy pequeños habían aprendido a percibir los cambios de humor de su maestro, y al instante, en ese instante, se tensaron.

Su maestro era muy estricto, pero tratándose de la práctica, era imperdonable faltar, y faltaba uno de ellos.

\- De nuevo. – dijo Splinter.

No era la primera vez que sucedía, de hecho, no le costó mucho averiguar en dónde estaba su otro discípulo.

Salió del dojo con cierta prisa y pensando que, siendo una casa tan pequeña, no se percató en el vistazo rápido que Leonardo estaría en esa otra parte en vez de estar en el dojo.

Sabía dónde estaba Leonardo, y no fue necesario llegar hasta él para confirmarlo, ya que podía escuchar una música que reconoció de inmediato. Era la televisión que estaba encendida.

Salvo que, antes de poder comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, vio a Leonardo correr hacia él.

\- ¡Sensei! – Leonardo dijo apresuradamente en cuanto estuvo frente a su maestro - ¡Gomen nasai! – se inclinó profusamente hacia él.

\- Leonardo- habló Splinter ciertamente molesto – Es la tercera vez que llegas tarde para el entrenamiento. Casualmente, durante tres semanas, has llegado tarde el mismo día a la misma hora. –

\- Gomen nasai. – repitió el niño permaneciendo inclinado.

\- Explícate. –

Leonardo se irguió y miró a su maestro.

Sabía perfectamente que si decía la verdad, el castigo sería atroz, pero también sabía que no había modo alguno de mentir.

Tuvo que decir la verdad.

\- Héroes Espaciales termina unos minutos después de que el entrenamiento comience. –

\- ¿Héroes Espaciales? –

Fue evidente para el niño que su maestro requería de una explicación más detallada.

\- Es una serie de dibujos animados. –

\- Dibujos animados… - repitió Splinter sin mayor emoción, pero comenzó a cuestionarse a sí mismo.

Hace ya varias semanas que él había traído una pequeña televisión. A pesar de tener siempre muchas actividades para los pequeños, creyó conveniente que tuviesen una televisión cuyas series animadas serían una forma de entretenimiento para ellos. ¿Sería posible que sus hijos le diesen a un programa de televisión más prioridad que a sus actividades diarias?

Los otros tres no, pero todo indicaba que uno comenzaba a actuar de esa manera.

\- Sí. – respondió nervioso Leonardo, sabiendo que no había sido tan detallada su explicación, así que debía continuar – Es sobre el Capitán Ryan, su tripulación y sus viajes a través de la galaxia… – al recordar el episodio que acaba de ver, se entusiasmó un poco – Es una serie muy buena. -

\- Y dices que termina un poco después que nosotros iniciemos con el entrenamiento. –

\- Hai. –

\- En otras palabras: con tal de ver el capítulo completo, has decidido que puedes llegar más tarde al dojo. –

El entusiasmo del niño se opacó por completo.

\- H... Hai. -

\- A mi modo de ver, Leonardo, siendo un programa, repetirán los capítulos en varias ocasiones. Puedes apagar la televisión antes de que finalice el capítulo e ir al entrenamiento y ver el capítulo en otro momento ya que… -

\- ¡Héroes Espaciales son geniales! – dijo de repente el niño, interrumpiendo a su maestro, ciertamente incapaz ya de contener su emoción - ¡Y más el Capitán Ryan! ¡Todos siguen sus órdenes! ¡Si el enemigo es muy fuerte, él lo derrota al instante! ¡Si la misión parece que va a fracasar, él siempre encuentra el modo…! -

Splinter dejó de oír las palabras llenas de entusiasmo del pequeño para reflexionar.

Había creído que las pequeñas tortugas, aun habiéndose transformado en tortugas humanoides, serían incapaces de llegar a comportarse como un ser humano, y mucho menos experimentar las mismas emociones que un humano experimenta. Sin embargo, conforme habían ido creciendo ellos, conforme había convivido todos juntos, conforme su lazo iba fortaleciéndose, se había dado cuenta que eran en realidad una familia, él como el padre, procurando su bienestar, y ellos como niños jugando y haciendo travesuras de vez en cuando; aunque, al parecer, Leonardo había sido el único que se "enganchó" a un programa de televisión.

\- En el capítulo pasado, el Capitán Ryan, - el niño estaba ahora contándole el capítulo completo que se transmitió la semana anterior – cuando su tripulación y él estaban a punto de ser devorados por un… -

\- Leonardo, – el pequeño calló y tuvo que volver a comportarse de una manera seria - ¿en verdad no eres capaz de esperar a que vuelvan a repetir los capítulos? Es probable que lleguen a transmitirlos en otro horario, así no coincidiría con la hora del entrenamiento. -

\- Ah… - el niño, sintiéndose incapaz de responder con sinceridad lo que él realmente deseaba, en su garganta se formó un incómodo nudo – Yo… - salvo que, recordando todas las veces que el Capitán Ryan había sido valiente, decidió que también debía ser valiente – Yo quiero ver Héroes Espaciales. – dijo atropelladamente, y se inclinó de nueva cuenta – Me gusta ese programa y quiero verlo, por favor papá. Quiero ver al Capitán Ryan. –

Splinter se quedó pensativo.

Sus hijos siempre habían sido obedientes, sobre todo con su petición de no subir a la superficie, y ese momento le sorprendió mucho que uno de ellos se atreviera a contrariarlo, y, ¿por qué?, por un personaje que ni siquiera era real.

Estaba a punto de hacerle saber sobre su decisión de negarle ver el programa si continuaba con los retrasos en su asistencia al entrenamiento (era necesario inculcarle la importancia de cumplir con los compromisos y la disciplina que requería el asistir puntualmente todos los días), pero…

\- Snif… - Leonardo sollozaba muy quedito.

… el sollozo del pequeño estrujó su corazón.

No pudo, Splinter no pudo decirle a su hijo lo que seguramente rompería su corazoncito en pedazos; sólo pudo arrodillarse en una pierna, para estar a la altura de su hijo, y tomarlo de los hombros para incorporarlo y poder verle a los ojos.

Las lágrimas eran auténticas, era muy auténtico el sentimiento del niño por no perderse las aventuras del Capitán Ryan.

Splinter estaba a punto de decir algo...

\- Y… - Leonardo contuvo lo mejor que pudo las lágrimas - ¿si hacemos un acuerdo? –

\- ¿Un acuerdo? - … pero se llevó otra sorpresa.

Su pequeño le propuso hacer un trato.

\- Es lo que hizo el Capitán Ryan con los Siriusianos; llegaron a un acuerdo para evitar que ellos exterminaran con la Danaus Plexippus, que era un insecto en peligro de extinción porque los Siriusianos se la comían en el desayuno. -

\- Ya veo. Y, ¿qué tipo de acuerdo propones? –

Para el maestro, fue muy evidente el fulgor de esperanza que nació en los tristes ojos azules de Leonardo.

\- Llegar al entrenamiento en cuanto terminen Héroes Espaciales, y quedarme minutos después de que el entrenamiento haya terminado. -

\- Mmmhh… - Splinter lo meditó sólo unos segundos – Me parece un acuerdo justo. –

El pequeño se arrojó a los brazos de su maestro, con su corazoncito a punto de estallar de felicidad.

\- ¡Arigato Sensei! –

\- Es un excelente acuerdo, hijo. – le apartó de él con cariño – Ahora, reúnete con tus hermanos. En un minuto comenzamos con el entrenamiento. -

\- ¡Hai! – dijo Leonardo y se fue corriendo al dojo.

(Las otras tres tortuguitas estaban observando y escuchando todo, y en cuanto vieron que la tortuguita que falta iba hacia el dojo, regresaron a sus lugares de inmediato).

Splinter se incorporó sólo para meditar en lo sucedido.

¿Su pequeño había aprendido algo de la televisión?

En su corazón un curioso sentimiento se retorcía. Sería la incredulidad. No podía creer que su hijo había aprendido una valiosa lección gracias a un personaje ficticio. Pero, ¿por qué le parece increíble? Sus hijos ya le habían demostrado en más de una ocasión lo inteligente que son; entonces, sería que… ¿estaba celoso de un personaje ficticio? Estaba celoso porque su hijo había aprendido algo de alguien más y no de él, su padre y maestro.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y se encaminó al dojo.

Y ahora que Splinter estaba en su habitación revisando el horario, tuvo que echar un rápido vistazo por si debía hacer un pequeño ajuste en cuanto a los tiempos, pero consideró que no era necesario.

Splinter sonrió porque su hijo había hallado una solución a un dilema y sin su ayuda, pero al recordar de quién tuvo su hijo la inspiración, de nueva cuenta ese sentimiento se retorció en su pecho.

Guardó el horario, apagó la luz, se recostó en el tatami, y se acomodó para descansar.

\- Celoso del Capitán Ryan. –

Le habló a la oscuridad con cierto tono de ironía.

.oOo.

 **N/A:** Shousan quiere decir, en japonés, Admiración.

 **.**

Sólo un fan puede entender el sentimiento del pequeño Leo por el Capitán Ryan. Es lo que me pasaba a mí cuando no podía ver a las Tortugas de los 80s, y es que, por diversas circunstancias, mis padres, mis hermanas y yo tuvimos que vivir con unos parientes por un tiempo, y esos parientes no veían a las Tortugas, sino que veían telenovelas. Mi corazón sufrió muchísimo.

Por eso, cuando iniciaba TMNT 2012 y nos enteramos de la afición de Leo por Héroes Espaciales y que sus hermanos no tenían la misma afición, me identifiqué con Leo de inmediato.

.

Gracias por leer.

^.^


	5. Epílogo

**.**

 **Epílogo**

.oOo.

Hay demasiado ruido en la casa y Splinter no pude concentrarse para meditar.

Sus hijos se han vuelto muy ruidosos.

¿En qué momento sus pequeños bien portados se convirtieron en unos adolescentes escandalosos?

Suspira y abre los ojos.

Ya que son incapaces de respetar las reglas, tendrá que imponerles un castigo.

Se pone de pie y sale de su habitación justo en el momento en el que Miguel Ángel, situado en una rampa improvisada, está preparado para saltar, con su patineta, sobre sus hermanos que están agazapados contra el piso.

Splinter no tiene que ser un skater experto para darse cuenta que ese salto no va a resultar bien librado.

No quisiera, pero debe esperar a que el desastre les dé un buen golpe a sus hijos.

Es así es como debe ser. Splinter guía y enseña a sus hijos cosas del ninjitsu y cosas de la vida, pero también es necesario que sus hijos aprendan ciertas lecciones por sí mismos.

.oOo.

Me faltaba concluir este fic, pero ya regresé al trabajo y otra vez me falta tiempo para escribir.

Gracias por tu paciencia y

gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias.

^.^


End file.
